I owe you
by Moonchi1d
Summary: Sakura Haruno has been in love with her old classmate, Sasuke Uchiha, for years. As the two reconnect for the first time after years they can't ignore the tension and growing feelings between each other, but why can love not just be simple?
1. ONE

# I owe you.

## ONE

I have secrets.

Not breathtaking #IamBatman kinda secrets, just normal casual embarrassing secrets. I'm sure I don't have more secrets than any other normal person.

Like for example, here are some random secrets off the top of my head:

1\. To look mature at company events I drink peach ice tea out of a whiskey glas.

2\. One day while looking through Tumblr, I came across to some nude pictures of my annoying coworker Karin, I never mentioned it to her and I don't plan to.

3\. Until I was 16 I believed in Santa Claus.

4\. I got drunk on my 21st birthday, lost my virginity with my best friend Naruto while my parents watched the Indiana Jones movies downstairs.

5\. Thongs suck and hurt, but I still wear them to feel sexy.

6\. I killed the goldfish my best friend Ino told me take care of and replaced it without her noticing. She still has no clue.

7\. Talking about Ino, I had a weird lesbian dream about her. Of course I have no desire to make it true.

8\. My Marc Jacobs handbag is a fake.

9\. I don't understand Internet slang. What is tbh supposed to mean?

10\. I had a hard crush on my classmate Sasuke Uchiha in middle school. Actually everyone knew about it, but I still can't talk to any men (except when I'm getting drunk) since he broke my heart.

11\. That guys back in front of me reminds me of Sasuke.

I don't know for how long I stopped breathing.

I was in the elevator on my way to the office when I saw him. My legs don't shake often, like really tremble. But as I make my way past him, I feel like my knees will give up working any second.

Sasuke Uchiha had featured in every one of my childish and girlish fantasies, even though I knew he didn't like me back. The last time I saw him was four years ago on my 21st birthday party, when he came with a girl I never saw in my life.

I don't really remember the rest of the night, Ino persuaded me to drink with her to cheer me up. The biggest mistake in my life was trying to keep up with her, since she was used to drink weekly and can actually tolerate alcohol.

The next morning I woke up next to Naruto in my bed. We needed a couple of months to get past the awkwardness, but luckily we got over it. He is a good friend I'd never want to lose.

And now Sasuke is back, without any warning.

Son of a biscuit.


	2. TWO

##TWO

I thought I was over him.

After all the tears and heartbreaks I feel nothing but love for him. When I realized that I am not the one who will stand by his side, I said my goodbyes. I really meant it and I swear I did well, till now.

Where was he? Why is he back? Is he still with the girl he came with to my party? I made a mental note to call Naruto later, he has some explaining to do.

* * *

Later that afternoon my roommate Ino called me and told me that she has an emergency at the mall. She has a date tonight and wants my opinion on her outfit. Of course, I have to see it in person since she thinks her camera makes her look fat. This time I am actually glad she asked me tho, distraction and a good talk is all I need to free my mind.

After getting in the car I buckle up my seatbelt, I have to giggle when I think about how Ino will be mad for wrinkling her white silk blouse. I love her, but safety first. So now here is the thing with me and driving: I can't do it.

Well I got my license (last week) and everything, however:

1\. I have absolutely no sense of direction.

2\. I can't multitask.

3\. I am scared to drive fast.

4\. My pumps are not making it any easier for me.

I know it's learning by doing but I panic a lot, it was so much easier just taking public transport. _Anyways,_ here I go.

I bopped my head to the music on the radio, stirring the wheel with both hands. After gaining some confidence, I was on a street I never saw in my life. I took the wrong exit. Okay, Sakura no need to panic. Don't panic, DON'T PANIC. I changed the gear and turned, I don't see anyone on the

crossroad, so I don't bother to slow down at the stop sign. Before I could realize, I felt an impact on the right side of the car.

A scream escapes my mouth. I taste blood in my mouth when my head jerked forward. Is my tongue still there? My hands tighten on the wheel like my life depends on it. I try to take deep breaths but my heart won't stop racing - the air is getting thinner. My legs are shaking when I'm trying to get out of the car.

When I didn't stop breathing earlier I did now.

"Didn't you see the stop sign?!" he snaps. "Where did you get your license from?" I look at his back, I want to say something but no sounds are coming out of my mouth. His car is fine, only mine got the damage. When he turned around to face me his stress and rage vanished, "Sakura."

_Don't start crying, don't start crying, don't start crying. _I started crying.

„Are you hurt?" he says with empathy. „I am so sorry Sasuke" my voice was shaking, he never saw me like this. I'm embarrassed.

„I asked if you are hurt." I shook my head, _I want the ground to disappear and let me escape._ „You are bleeding, are you sure?" I nod, not trusting myself to speak. I heard him let out a sigh „I will drive you home since my car is fine, get in and wait till I call the tow service." Before I could decline he already came up to me and helped me to get in the car.

I sit down on the passengers' seat and stare at Sasuke making a call, how can he look that handsome in every single situation? I don't dare to look in the mirror, I probably look how I feel - horrible. I have my license for one week and already wrecked my car. Driving a car is a lot of responsibility and now scary as hell. Maybe I'm not ready yet, maybe I will never be ready, maybe I have to take the bus for the rest of my life. I focus on breathing and try to stop myself from crying. Ino won't be happy. I decide to message her that I am not going to make it, not mentioning the minor car crash. I would worry her too much and I don't want to mess up her date she looked forward to all week. I know that she will find out anyway and will probably chop off my head, but it can wait till tomorrow.

I jumped by surprise when Sasuke opened the drivers' door. „Done crying?" I turn my blushed face and wipe my eyes with my sleeves. „I didn't cry.", I will never admit that this just happened. „Whatever makes you sleep at night.", he said while starting the car „Sakura, your seatbelt.", I probably never reacted that fast than I did now and I swear I saw a smirk on his face from the corner of my eye.

_Awkward silence._ What did I expect from a walking iceberg? I started to play with the radio until he turned it off. And now it gets quiet again, there is just the sound of the engine and it makes me go crazy.

„Will you stay?"

„Huh?"

„I mean, are you planning to stay or will you leave again?" _Why can't I be quiet for once?_

„I won't go anywhere.", Sasuke assured me.

Thank god he doesn't see the relieve on my face while driving, I am still curious about the rest of the story but I don't dare to ask another question.

_I really should give Naruto a call. _While pulling into my driveway he blurted „I am sorry."

„Sorry? For what?"

„Everything."

I looked down and made my way home, that was enough crying for one day. As I closed the door behind me a thought popped into my mind, _How does he know my address?_

* * *

Hiiyaa! I am sorry for any mistakes, if you have a piece of advice on how I can improve my writing please let me know! xx

I don't know what happened earlier with chapter 2:( Please let me know if that happens again, thank you!


End file.
